


Please, Don't Go

by efrondeur



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efrondeur/pseuds/efrondeur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taiyang has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from, but as I was writing I realized Don't Let Me Down (feat Daya) by The Chainsmokers fits this really well.

Qrow and James were woken up in the dead of the night. It was Taiyang. Screaming. Not yelling. Not crying. Screaming bloody murder.

On either side of him, the two gently shook him awake, saying his name softly. This had happened a couple times before, and, when they panicked and tried to wake him up too quickly… let’s just say a broken nose wasn’t the worst of their injuries.

Taiyang awoke with a start, starting to raise his arms up to attack the men who woke him. They quickly pinned his arms to the side.

“Hey, hey, hey. It’s just James and Qrow. You know us. We’re not going to hurt you. You’re safe now,” said James softly. He repeated this until Taiyang stopped struggling against their grip. Meanwhile, Qrow stroked his hair, slowly calming the blond down.

Once Taiyang realized where he was, he whimpered. Instantly James and Qrow released him, and Qrow gathered him into his arms, cradling him against his chest. He whispered sweet nothings into his ear while Taiyang quietly cried into his shirt. James left to go get him some water and another blanket to wrap around his shoulders.

After a little coaxing, they got him to take a couple sips of water. He didn’t say anything to either of them, but would reach for one or both if he felt they went too far.

Once they calmed Taiyang down as much as they could, James and Qrow sandwiched him in their bed: James holding Taiyang in his arms as they laid on their sides and Qrow on the other side spooning him. They held him close, unwilling to let him feel unsafe or unwanted. James kissed his forehead; Qrow kissed his neck.

Taiyang was the first to fall asleep, the events of the night weighing down on him.

James looked at Qrow once he was sure Taiyang was asleep. He was staring back at him. “What should we do?” asked James. He was terrified. Usually Taiyang spoke of his dreams, or at least tore open a pillow.

“I have no idea,” said Qrow.

“He always does _something_ and then comes back to us… This isn’t like him. I’m worried,” responded James.

“Me too. Let’s just… see how he is in the morning and go from there.”

James nodded and settled down into his pillow. Qrow leaned over and kissed James’ forehead. “‘Night, James.”

“Goodnight, Qrow.” Slowly, he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

 

* * *

 

James was awakened by something tugging at his t-shirt. He opened his eyes to see Taiyang crying, balling up James’ shirt in his fist. James immediately hugged him closer, rubbing his right hand up and down Taiyang’s back.

He shook Qrow awake. He looked up at James groggily, who used his eyes to point Qrow to the crying man in his arms. Qrow soothed his hand along Taiyang’s side.

“We've got you, Tai, don’t worry. We’re right here. We ain’t goin’ anywhere,” said Qrow. He kissed Taiyang’s cheek, but he only started to cry harder.

James hit him in the arm. “Sorry,” mouthed Qrow. He got up to go get Taiyang water.

“Hey, hey, why don’t we sit up,” said James. It was more of a gentle command than a question.

The two slowly sat up, in that, James sat up and Taiyang just held on as he did so. James pulled Taiyang into his lap as Qrow came back and gave him a glass of water. He slowly sipped at it without being asked.

“Can you talk to us, Tai?” asked Qrow, rubbing at Taiyang’s ankle with his left hand. He buried his face deeper into James’ chest. “You don’t have to, just shake your head yes or no.” He shook his head no. “Okay.”

They sat there together for about half an hour until James needed to give Taiyang to Qrow so that he could stretch his legs and go to the restroom. After another half hour, they convinced Taiyang to go to the kitchen with them so they could all eat. They also made him promise that he would actually eat something.

James made scrambled eggsㅡegg whites for himselfㅡwith toast and bacon. Taiyang barely touched his food, though, as promised, he did eat enough to make James and Qrow happy. Qrow inhaled his food, as per usual, much to James’ dismay. James had Taiyang help him clean up the dishes, putting him on drying duty. It kept him busy.

In the meantime, Qrow made a nest of blankets and pillows in their living room. As he proudly claimed, making “cuddle-nests” was his specialty.

The three were just getting settled when Qrow received a call. He read the caller ID and went into their bedroom to take the call. James tried to get Taiyang to cuddle with him, but the blond shoved his hands away. James looked at him with a confused look on his face, but Taiyang was staring at the bedroom door.

“Tai, honey, what’s going on?” asked James.

Taiyang ignored him. He still had yet to say a word to James or Qrow, and James was growing more and more worried by the second. Whatever Taiyang saw in his dreams must have been really, _really_ bad.

After a couple minutes of trying to get Taiyang to at least look at James, Qrow finally came out of the bedroom looking solemn.

“What was that?” asked James, his right hand on Taiyang’s left leg.

“Oz needs me out on a mission,” said Qrow.

Taiyang sprang up. “No!” he yelled. His voice was hoarse. Qrow stepped back, wide eyed and eyes bouncing from Taiyang to James and back again. “Don’t go,” he said, significantly quieter.

“‘S just gonna be a couple days, Firework, I’ll come back the moment I can,” said Qrow. Taiyang stared at him, eyes filling with tears. “Tai,” said Qrow softly, walking over to him.

“I saw you two die,” said Taiyang plainly. Qrow stopped dead in his tracks.

James quickly got to his feet and stood in front of Tai, next to Qrow. “What?”

“In my dream. Ozpin called you two out on a mission. I kissed you guys goodbye, and then you never came back. I found you guys out in the woods; a pack of Ursae had torn you two to pieces. Just like Summer….” The last part was barely audible. Tears streamed down his cheek, but his voice never wavered.

“Tai,” started Qrow.

“Don’t go. _Please_. I _can’t_ lose you. I need you,” said Taiyang, voice now quivering.

Qrow finished walking over to him, cupping his face in his hands. He wiped at the tears with his thumbs. “You’re not going to lose me, but those people in that village need me, too. There’s a small pack of Beowulves that I need to clear out, that’s it. I _promise._ I’ll be home in two days, I swear.”

Taiyang cried harder, but didn’t say anything. Instead, he closed his eyes and brought his hands up to cover Qrow’s. Qrow’s heart constricted in his chest. He had to go, he knew that, but god did he wish he could stay.

Qrow leaned in, pressing a small kiss to the blond’s lips that meant anything and everything. Comfort. A promise. Love.

They rested their foreheads together for a moment before Qrow pulled back, looking at James. The tall man’s face was soft and full of worry. His left hand was running up and down Taiyang’s back, and his eyes rested on Qrow.

Qrow removed his hands from Taiyang’s face and placed them on James’ chest, going up onto his tip toes to kiss him. James brought his free hand around to cup the back of Qrow’s neck.

James was the one to pull back this time. “Just come back to us, okay?”

“Of course,” said Qrow.

The three hugged for a long time before Qrow had to leave. “Just a couple a days. Promise. I’ll be back soon. I love you two.” He opened the window, jumped out, shifted, and flew away.

“We love you, too,” said James as he watched him leave.

Taiyang started to tremble, still in James’ arms. James wrapped his arms tighter around him, dropping a kiss to the top of his head. “I’m still here. I’ve got you.”

 

* * *

 

The next two days were hard for both Taiyang and James.

Taiyang barely slept, and when he did, it wasn’t particularly long or deep. He didn’t eat much, and James had to resort to begging him for him to eat more than a couple bites of each meal. He only drank water when James brought it to him. He barely spoke, only talking when James prompted him. Every noise outside the window or door had him jumping up to see if it was Qrow.

James had woken up a couple times to the blond talking, screaming, or crying in his sleep. He tried to calm him without waking him up, but it only worked once. Worried wasn’t anywhere near the right word to describe how he was feeling. Taiyang wasn’t himself in any way shape or form and, in all honesty, after hearing what Taiyang dreamed about, James was anxious about Qrow’s mission as well.

On the second day, James opened the window so that Qrow could get in should he fly home.

But he didn’t come home that day.

That night, Taiyang cried for hours. James tried to call him, but Qrow’s scroll went straight to voicemail. He called Ozpin, but they didn’t pick up either. James started to panic, but he didn’t show it; he had to stay calm for Taiyang. He need James more than anything right now, and James needed him, too.

The morning of the third day was the longest morning of their lives. Both didn’t eat. Both hadn’t slept the night before. Taiyang wouldn’t let James leave his side

The afternoon came and went the same way.

When night rolled in, Taiyang was all cried out. They sat in silence, watching the clock tick away the time. Meanwhile, Taiyang was huddled against James, shaking. Anytime James shifted, Taiyang shifted with him. James wanted to cry. To leave and find Qrow. To be told that everything would be okay, but he couldn’t do any of that. He was Taiyang’s rock, and, if the blond knew he was panicking too, he would riot. He would burn down half the house again when his semblance flared up and go out to find Qrow, even at the risk of his own life.

The man had lost so many loved ones. One of his wives had died, the other vanished just two years prior. One daughter ran from him in an attempt to save the world. She was gone for over 5 years, and when they finally found her, her and her new team were half dead. She barely lived. She was off hunting on her own right now, much to his dismay. His other daughter had also left to go find her girlfriend, and, after a half a year of searching, found her. A couple years later they married and she now lived with her. But that was all after she lost more than half of her right arm. Sadly enough, she was the one who got off the best out of all of them.

James wasn’t sure if Taiyang would live if something happened to Qrow. He had just lost too much, and this would be the final straw.

A soft knock at the door shook James out of his thoughts.

He and Taiyang froze. Qrow had a key. He would have opened the door.

Another knock. James slowly got up and walked towards the door. He steeled himself before he opened the door. Qrow stood at the door, right hand against the wall right by it and leaning hard on it.

“Qrow,” said James, quietly.

“Hey, Jimbo. Think you can help me out?” asked Qrow, reaching towards him with his other arm.

James brought Qrow’s arm around his shoulders, putting his own right arm around his waist. He helped Qrow get into the apartment and sat him down on the couch next to Taiyang.

“Hey, Firework,” said Qrow, winking at Taiyang.

Taiyang stared at him with wide eyes. “Qrow, what…. what happened?”

“It was a hell of a lot more than a small pack of Beowulves. I lost my keys and they smashed my scroll. Woulda, ah, woulda called you guys otherwise.” Qrow shifted, winced, and settled back down onto the couch.

“Do you have any cuts?” asked James.

“Yeah, on my side. They’re pretty small, though. I’ll be fine.”

“I’ll get the first aid kit,” said James.

Taiyang got up and helped Qrow out of his shirt, careful not to move the man too much. He ran his hands over his ribs, checking for any breaks. Qrow winced. “I think it’s just bruising,” said Taiyang. “You should get properly checked out.”

“My aura should be back by tomorrow night, I should be fine then.”

“Qrow,” started Taiyang.

“Tai. I’ll be fine. I just need some rest.”

James came back with the first aid kit. He used antiseptic on Qrow’s cuts and wrapped his waist in gause, careful not to add too much pressure so that Qrow could still breathe easily.

Taiyang and James then helped Qrow over to their bed, setting him down on his back. Taiyang curled up against his left side, careful to avoid his injuries, while James did the same on his right.

For the first time in over four days, Taiyang fell into a peaceful sleep, leaving Qrow and James to talk.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” whispered James. He leaned up and pressed a small, gentle kiss to Qrow’s lips. When he moved back, he rested his chin on Qrow’s chest.

Qrow hummed. “Me, too.” There was a beat of silence. “How did he hold up?” asked Qrow as he nodded over to Taiyang.

“Not, uh, not well. He didn’t eat, sleep, or drink much. When he would sleep, he would sleep talk, and bed for you to come home.”

Qrow watched Taiyang sleep for a couple moments, gently carding his hand through his hair. “How’d you hold up?”

James looked over at Taiyang, laying his head down. “Better than him, but not by much. I just did my best to be there for him.”

Qrow kissed James’ hair. “Thank you.”

“‘Course.”

Qrow yawned. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“I love you guys,” said Taiyang, groggily.

“I love you, too,” said James and Qrow in unison. James leaned over to kiss Taiyang’s cheek while Qrow kissed his hair.

The  three settled down, slowly falling asleep as they cuddled together.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love.
> 
>  
> 
> [My tumblr](http://qrowisbae.tumblr.com)


End file.
